


Who's Going to Know?

by Tsunamiii



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Quickies, Rough Sex, of course horny writing is what brings me out of a writing funk/block, wow this is certainly something jdhfjbg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/pseuds/Tsunamiii
Summary: Leon's battling some random trainer and, instead of supporting his brother, Hop's indulging in his own pleasures.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 253





	Who's Going to Know?

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, i absolutely SUCK with titles fdjgbvdgb and summaries, apparently !!! anywayyyyy i got the dual pack of sword and shield the day it came out and holy shit i love it ( i love it BUT it does have its flaws - - i digress and won't get into THAT discussion ) jfghjbvb HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY!!! follow me on twitter @SplashyTsunami

“Le-on! Le-on! Le-on!”

A devilish little smirk twitched onto Hop’s dark features. “See? They’re all distracted - - Who’s going to miss the beginning of a match; even if they have to go to the bathroom?” Why did he have to be right?

With a huff, Victor turned his head away, pursing his lips and slipping his eyes shut. It was more suitable to not see anything than to have to read the expletives that were scrawled onto the bathroom stall’s flimsy little walls. “And what, pray tell, would ye do if someone burst through that door and caught the both of us?”

“Oh, come on - - We’re closed off for crying out loud! And besides, with ye sitting on the seat, they’ll only see one pair of legs - - And that’s only if they’re looking!” The pale boy’s eyebrows knitted together, his eyes slowly peeling open to give his boyfriend a skeptical stare. “Babe…” He pleaded, leaning down to gently nudge at his cheek, kissing the smooth skin softly. “It’ll be real quick, I promise - - Kinda pent up here anyway…” An embarrassed little chuckle sounded from him before Victor let out a long sigh.

“Ye owe me.” Hop’s triumphant ‘yes!’ sounded off at finally having the other male cave in.

“Makin’ ye cum will pay off that debt, I’m sure!” He snaked his head to the side just a little so that he could capture those pretty pink lips in a tight embrace. They were hungry for Victor and the gentle kissing turned quite ravenous, pressing in deep and nipping at the bottom tier multiple times. Hop grinned against them, trying hard not to bruise up his porcelain doll of a boyfriend.

As they shared this embrace, his hands busied themselves with the other’s pants, roughly pulling his waist closer, causing the seat to creak loudly. “Let’s hope - - We don’t - - Mmmf, bre-break the damn thing,” Victor grunted in response, wiggling a little as Hop popped the button to his boyfriend’s pants and yanked them down to his ankles, wasting no time in doing the same to his underwear.

Pulling away and just barely panting, Hop glanced down and grinned. “Wore my favorite pair - - Were ye hoping for this? Ye know I like the way ye look in ‘em.” Those dark fingers slid up his thigh before grabbing the other’s cock, giving the hardening member a few strokes to bring it up fully. 

It was cold in that dank bathroom, the concrete walls providing no heat and trapping none at the same time, so he wasn’t sure if it was the chilliness that caused goosebumps to pop up on his skin or his boyfriend’s squeezing grip.

As if to thank his partner for freeing him, Victor decided to mimic his actions by skillfully unzipping the other’s fly and circumventing his underwear, slipping his fingers into the slit so that they could gently stroke his shaft. “Yeah - - Don’t wanna pull my pants all the way down...Damn, ye readin’ my mind, babe?” He questioned, snickering while Victor gave one last stroke before spreading his fly open wide so he could whip out his cock. “Gonna cut to the chase - - Prep yerself.” Hop reached into his pocket and tossed a bottle of lube at him - - It was the special Goodra shaped bottle that came from Bad Dragonite’s special store in the Kalos region.

While Victor slicked up his fingers, the darker male glanced down at him, watching as he quickly sunk two digits into himself, pressing the knuckle against the ring of muscle. “Nghn - - “ They almost moaned in unison, Hop slowly stroking himself and presenting his erection while quietly anticipating the warm embrace that was soon to swallow his cock. “God - - I love how big ye are, Hop…” He certainly had quite the member - - Eight inches long and thicker than anything; it pleased him to no end...Too bad he couldn’t slip it into his throat this time around, but maybe when they got home it would be a different story.

As a string of precum dribbled onto his stomach, the young man was almost done stretching himself, scissoring open his entrance just a tad. Hop grabbed up the bottle and heaped a wealthy amount of lube onto his cock, spreading it along the dark shaft. He made sure to stroke it fast enough to create a slick sounding noise, knowing it’d send a shiver down his lover’s spine.

“Ye ready?” Came the husky sounding question. He received a nod in reply.

Squatting down just a little and angling himself so that the other’s partially removed pants didn’t get in the way, he guided the tip of his cock so that it gently prodded the other’s pink pucker. Because he’d prepped himself, it slipped in pretty easily and with hardly any discomfort. Victor couldn’t help but grunt a little as more of Hop’s dick traveled deeper and deeper until he was finally hilted inside of him. They paused, heartbeats almost syncing up. “Ye okay, babe?” He questioned, leaning down to kiss his nose. A soft chuff escaped the pale man.

“Of course, dar-darling.” And without further ado, he slowly pulled out, leaving just the head in before rolling his hips forward slowly. He was allowing his boyfriend time to adjust, but each thrust caused him to go faster, absolutely relishing in the tight warmth that Victor’s insides provided. It was like sheathing a sword into its case - - It fit perfectly and was MADE for the sword, just like the other’s ass was made for his cock. “Da-damn, Hop - - Ghh...Gah - - Arc-Arceus!” He’d managed to hit that special spot on accident, causing Victor to jolt up, hands slamming into each side of the stall so that he could have some leverage.

The continuous rhythm of Hop’s thrusts turned into forceful slams - - He’d slowed down, but was putting more power into them, snapping his hips forward and driving himself as deep as he could. His boyfriend let out an explosive moan with each push, the sudden change of pace quickly bringing his climax to a head. “I’m - - I’m close - - Gonna cum!” He could hardly stutter it out with each jolt causing him to forget English for a couple of seconds.

“Me - - Too - - Arceus damn!” It took everything in him to not ravage the hell out of Victor, deciding that this pace would bring him to absolute bliss, something that could be achieved with a faster pace, but it wouldn’t be as intense.

Reaching up, pale fingers curled into the other’s shirt, yanking his face down so that he could grab the back of his neck. His trembling lips reached up and locked with Hop’s, each smack of his hips making him moan into the other’s mouth as the slapping noise echoed throughout the bathroom. With no words and only a loud moan, Victor’s legs shivered and shook, thick strands of rope coating his slim stomach. The darker male knew he was cumming without even seeing it, feeling his loosened up boyfriend somehow tightening to a vice-like grip as everything within him tensed.

Now it was Hop’s turn to cum, his long cock being buried in as deep as he could, sneakers squeaking against the tile floor as he held himself there, only moving his hips forward and staying hilted the entire time. He had to plant his palms on the walls as well so that he could stand, the soul releasing pleasure almost making his legs give out as he pumped countless strings of cum into his partner.

They were both panting heavily by the end of it, chests rising and falling like they’d just ran a marathon as their lips unlocked. “That...Was absolutely - - Amazing…”

“Yeah, li-like...Almost better than anything el-else...Arceus, what made it li-like that…?”

“Dunno, babe - - But I sure a-as hell want to find ou-out…”

There were no more words exchanged between them, the crowds hollering filling the silence as Hop slowly pulled out, his rapidly shrinking cock dribbling out the last little bits of cum. He finally spoke up with a shaky grin. “Guess you’re gonna have to keep my cum inside of ye for the rest of the day, huh?” Without letting Victor protest, he hiked his boyfriend’s underwear up, leaning forward for one more kiss as he zipped up the other’s fly, doing the same for his own pants.

“Shite eater.”

**Author's Note:**

> again, i hope y'all enjoyed this - - a little rusty as i've been trying to do art and not really writing all that much, even tho im definitely more confident in my writing LOLOL even if it isn't the best dfjgkhbfnfgb leave a comment and lemme know if you liked it !!! certainly would mean a lot to me jhfcgjbf


End file.
